


Dinner for One

by corgipaws (ethanwederell)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feedism, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanwederell/pseuds/corgipaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeeeeeah if people want me to continue this just say so idk i havent written a fic in ages</p>
<p>written off the top of my head not really thinking just wanted to write something real quick (i should be writing for homework but-)</p>
<p>i didn't proof read this fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for One

The sky was falling into darkness as the clock ticked effortlessly in it’s place, counting the seconds and the minutes as the day went on. It was not long past seven at night, the recently turned eighteen Rose Lalonde waited in the kitchen as dinner cooked. A coy smile stayed at her lips as she took a whiff of the scent escaping from the oven. 

She was waiting for her partner to come home. She expected him to come home already full, well equip with a nice, bloated stomach, just how she liked it. She had set up a nice meal for him, consisting of a heavy plate of roast chicken, drenched in warm, minted gravy, decorated with salt and veges on the side. After would be a couple of pieces of garlic bread, straight from the oven. Then finally, dessert. 

John walked in, his shirt tucked into his khakis, hugging him quite tightly to show how prominent his stomach really was. His large thighs made it harder for him to walk, but it wasn’t even nearly unbearable. Considering their lifestyle, it was surprising that John was only seventy kilograms. He wasn’t all that large, but he had a nice amount of chub all over his body.

Sniffing Rose’s cooking, John felt his mouth warm up and start to water, dark eyebrows knitting together in nervousness and excitement. He paced into the kitchen and Rose greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, eyeing him up before nodding to the dinner table. She followed behind him, nails wrapping around a set of cuffs on the bench as they made their way to the table. 

Once John was comfortably seated, she wrapped John’s wrists with the cuffs and locked him at the chair, silently kissing his forehead and letting her nails drag across his back as she made her way back to the kitchen, heels tapping loudly on the tiles. 

They made small talk, asking how the other’s day was while Rose finished up the food. Once the roast had cooled some, she brought it over to her restrained lover, letting him look at the huge roast, watching him go pale all over, wriggling apprehensively as Rose neatly trimmed the chicken, slicing off a nice big bite for John. She tentivately moved the fork towards John’s mouth, the hot scent lingering, making John fidget in excitement. She prodded forward, making a soft ‘aaa’ noise to make John open up. 

The boy’s puckered lips started to spread, making room for the fork. He’d already eaten so much today. His morning started with a stack of waffles, topped with cream and berries, a large mug of hot chocolate and a bowl of porridge. Lunch was slightly easier, a cheese burger, some fries, and an apple pie. He’d wisely skipped afternoon tea, well aware of the feed Rose had been preparing.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or w/e if you want me to continue idk this was mostly just out of bordem////


End file.
